


is this seat taken?

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, apparently those two relationship tags are Completely Different so i'm gonna start using both, cw for lugnutphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: It's movie night on the Nemesis and Shockwave is gone for two minutes to get snacks. He comes back to a bit of a problem.
Relationships: Longarm Prime | Shockwave/Megatron, Megatron/Shockwave (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	is this seat taken?

Shockwave walked into the _Nemesis_ ’s rec room, grasping a variety of bags in his claws. “I’ve brought the snacks. Have we decided on what to watch?”

Nobody answered him and instead gave him a variety of weary looks, except for one who was smug. He paused, faintly annoyed as he realized what happened.

As usual, Megatron sat in a large chair that resembled a throne, with everyone else on a bench nearby. They’d been sitting normally, but during the last couple minutes, Lugnut had sprawled out to take up all the remaining space, practically crushing Blitzwing and Blackarachnia against the arm rest with his weird toes. Both of them had their kibble tucked in to make more space for themselves, and looked resignedly frustrated. Megatron, too, had a tired look on his face. Shockwave sighed.

“It seems there’s nowhere for you to sit,” Lugnut said. “How disappointing. I guess you’ll have to stand the entire time! I hope your legs don’t get tired.”

“I am touched by your concern,” Shockwave muttered.

He noticed Megatron’s gaze on him. When he looked over, Megatron grinned and waved him over. “I’ve an idea. Come here.”

Shockwave glanced down and reveled in Lugnut’s confused expression as he passed the bench. He tossed the snacks onto the low table in front of the vidscreen and stepped up to Lord Megatron’s side. Behind him, he heard a scraping noise that must have been Lugnut pushing himself up as he registered what was about to happen.

Megatron ignored it and patted his thigh. “Sit.”

_ Ha, _ Shockwave thought, tilting his head up in triumph. Though he was close to Megatron’s height, he was thin enough that such a configuration wasn’t uncomfortable—quite the opposite, in fact. He settled down on Megatron’s lap, giddy from the contrast of his familiar warmth in such an unfamiliar setting. The best part was that sitting this way gave him a good view of the bench, so he watched Lugnut sit up and glare at him and tremble with the force of a star trying not to go nova. He suppressed a laugh; their show was about to start and now wasn’t the time for a fight.

“Comfortable?” Megatron asked.

Shockwave dipped his head in a barely-perceptible gesture of shyness; he was unaccustomed to public displays like this since they hadn’t actually said anything, even though he was pretty sure everyone (except Lugnut) knew by now. “These arrangements will suffice, my liege.”

Megatron chuckled and pressed the play button. Lugnut didn’t watch a single second of the show, continuing to glare around as if that’d accomplish anything. Shockwave thought it was the best movie night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> they watched the Castlevania anime on Netflix


End file.
